The Legend of the Maelstrom: The Eternal Sage of Arda
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: It's been a long time, I wonder what the future holds. I can only look forward and remember behind to achieve a better future. There are many things hidden from the world, from the origins of the Valar, to the Rings of Power. Many things happened, and many things will still happen. I'm Naruto, the last sage, the last shinobi, but in the end, I'm still the creator and the destroyer.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A Naruto and the Middle-earth Saga (The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings) Crossover

 **Disclaimer: All in my short life, I've never own very expensive things except for my life and my family. So there is no way in heaven and hell I own Tolkien's Legendarium or Kishimoto's work. These titles belongs to their respective creators.**

 **A/N: Went through spell check.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language**

 **Tags:** **Godlike/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Small Harem**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Bookverse/Movieverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Maelstrom**

 **"Jutsus/Spells** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Thinking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"I've seen death more than anyone else in this Earth. I've seen worlds at peace and beyond saving. It is too hard for me to see more people suffer because of evil, but I hate to see people who are good and then becomes bad. My heart cannot hold the pain of seeing families broken. And here am I, in your Halls of Valor, listening to your pleadings. Tell me, why should I help you?"_

 _-Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

 **Act 1 - A Help Comes**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Tell me again, my _former_ student. Why should I help you and with your problems?" A hooded man stood in the front of a council as the person that this man stared at and he flinched while the rest were silent.

"You betrayed my trust! I told you that it was a bad idea to create another word while you let your original world burn. You gave a promise. A promise that you swear you would never break and yet, you did. Tell me, was it bad enough that you wanted me to serve you and bow to you. _Bow_!? Who in the fuck do you think am I huh? Your bodyguard? I don't fucking bow to anyone! I'm just wasting my time here." The hooded person began to walk away, but he was stopped by the man he was talking to and he bowed lowly to the ground, his forehead touching the cold marble floor.

 **"FATHER!"** Shouted by the rest of the people sitting in their thrones in the council as the hooded man looked to the person who is kneeling in his feet with emotionless eyes.

 **"Please, help the world I formed. I will give you anything, just help us...please you must help. You are the only person who can help this world."** The man on his feet cried as he tried to plead to the hooded man.

"Anything you say? Hmm." The older looking man on his feet, nodded as he raised his head.

"To think you said that I should bow to you and serve you years ago... yet here you are, bowing at my feet like a beggar who has nothing left and those people are still better than you. You who created this world, begging for help. Is the reason why you cannot do this on your own is because of the rules you Gods follows? Or is it something else?" The hooded man removed his hood to show his handsome face. Untamed blonde hair that reaches to his shoulders, piercing azure blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

 **"It is because of the rules we created… and I also cannot bring death to my own blood."** The old man on his feet rose his head and looked the blonde-haired man. He didn't expect to see the blonde man to smile a bit and a chuckle was heard next.

"You are really a foolish student Eru… you created rules which includes you and your Valar cannot intervene, with the living things below you. That rule is foolish, if I were you, I will be with my creations as much as possible."

 **"I'm really sorry, teacher. Please help us, you can ask anything you want after you finish what we ask of you."**

"You may be a foolish student, but you are still my student. Fine, but in one condition…

= **Time skip: Undetermined amount of time later circa year 1500 of the Second Age** =

"Celebrimbor, your people were deceived." A voice came from a shadow on the Elf's side.

"I know, but it is too late to change back the things that were made. Even with Vilya, Narya and Nenya sent away untouched, they are still lesser than Annatar's, no, Sauron the Deceiver's Ring of Power. We alone cannot hope to withstand against him." The Elf's name, Celebrimor is a Ñoldorin prince, last of the House of Fëanor, replied to the voice from the shadow.

"Yes, we can." The voice replied.

"How?" Celebrimor replied as the man's blue eyes pierced the darkness.

"I will help you forge me a ring, to combat Sauron's own. One that cannot be corrupted by the Dark Power, and the one that will rule them all. Sauron's ring will not be the one ruling them all. Do not tell anyone, even your family and closest friends. This will be between us and us alone. And before you ask if I have the power to combat Sauron, no, I have the power to conquer all of Valinor myself and not exhausted yet, and I will still be able fight Morgoth unscathed." Celebrimor's eyes widened as the strength of the person he is talking to.

"But why would you need a ring to combat Sauron's if you can take him yourself without it?"

"The future will tell it, my friend and this will be the Twenty-first Ring of Power, and it will be the strongest of all."

"Fine, let's begin… Naruto."

= **Time skip: Approximately 2200 years later** =

"We are going to muster our forces in Imladris and join with Elrond's company of Elves. Is that the plan?" An aged man wearing a silver armor with a white tree adorns his chest guard stood on a round table.

"Yes… and we still have time to make our plans in Rivendell and forge our weapons, then begin marching to Hithaeglir." Replied by an Elf who wears a golden armor adorned with different patterns and a circlet on his head.

"Is that all, Gil-galad?" The elf, now named Gil-galad shook his head.

"No Elendil, my friend… we will talk more about our plans when Elrond is with us in Rivendell."

"What about you, Milord Naruto?" Elendil, the name of the man asked Naruto who came out from the shadows.

Naruto, who is wearing a golden Elven armor with a golden cloak with his emblem of red whirlpool, walks towards to the two kings. One, the High King of the Ñoldor, and the second is the High King of Arnor and Gondor. Both were highly respected by Naruto because of their courage to face whatever threatens what they consider family, one the values that Naruto taught to his students: "Always protect those people you deem precious to you, sacrifice your life if it must be the payment."

"Yes, it would be good to meet with the son of Eärendil. He is a wise and strong person even before he was your herald Gil-galad. Even when there was still Beleriand, I met him and his twin, Elros when they were young back in Sirion and that was still back in the First Age." He replied as the other two nodded.

"Very well, when do we move the host?" Elendil the Tall asked.

"We can today, but I will send a messenger to Rivendell about our arrival." Gil-galad said as he began walking out of the room with Elendil following him. Leaving Naruto on his thoughts.

"I think that would be wise." He vanished in a golden flash, leaving the room empty and cold.

= **With Gil-galad and Elendil** =

"Where is he?"

"No idea, probably went ahead. You know him, he doesn't like to show himself with a lot of people, especially like this big, and that is just what he is. But in time, he will have no choice but to show himself to a lot of people. You know, he has only shown himself in a huge crowd a few times back in the War of the Wrath."

"War of the Wrath? What is that? When did it happened?"

"It's better if you don't know, those times were the darkest of the times and I wish that they would be forgotten."

"I see Milord Gil-galad, very well then, shall we meet our hosts and march to Rivendell?"

"Let's go."

= **With Naruto** =

"Did I make the right decision, dear…?"

 _ **"I'm sure you did my dear, and I think you will enjoy fighting Sauron as much as you had fun when you fought Morgoth when one of your closest friends was murdered by that filth."**_

"I hope you're right because I don't regret whatever I have done, but I swear if Morgoth will be able to break the Doors of the Night, I will tear off his heart and crush it like a bug; and then, the Second Music will be sung and it will be better than the first one."

 _ **"I will be waiting for that day. Do you remember when you got that sword on your waist?"**_

"Of course I do, it was a very sad day. The day Fingolfin died…"

= **Flashback: Unknown amount of time ago** =

 _The sky is dark, fire surrounded the battlefield. In the embers you can see two figures, one small and the other is a giant. If you look closer, you would see an Elf Lord is wearing a silver armor and wielding a glowing sword, the other is a monster, wearing a pitch black armor that is adorned with spikes, you can see the eyes of this giant are red and his helm has three shining stones that adorned the helm that covered his whole head._

 _ **"You're only delaying the inevitable, die now, in vain."**_ _The giant slammed his fiery Warhammer to the Elf who dodged it creating a crater with flaming rocks on it._

 _"No, the one who will perish tonight is you, Morgoth!" The Elf Lord shouted the name of the giant, Morgoth, but was promptly smashed to the ground, but managed to stand up and injured Morgoth by slashing his legs and arms as the Elf managed to jump on Morgoth's left arm and stabbed it but was knocked down and was able to get up the second time._

 _ **"Then you're a fool, Fingolfin, no one can stand up against me! I'm the strongest of the Valar and I will destroy anything good on this Earth."**_ _Morgoth clashed with Fingolfin, Warhammer versus sword. Both are fighting in standstill, but Fingolfin, the name of the Elf Lord is badly injured with many wounds on his body, while Morgoth's wounds can be seen on his legs and arms but not as bad as Fingolfin's._

 _"And you will fail on that! HRAAGGGGGHHHHH!" He charged to Morgoth, head on as they clashed once more, Ringil and Grond. Fingolfin managed to dodge a hit, but was kicked in the chest and crashed to the ground for the third time._

 _"ARRGGHHH!"_ _He moaned in pain but he still managed to stand up, several wounds he got, all severe but he still fought on._

 _ **"You only rush to your death, but I commend your courage, for standing against me."**_ _Morgoth kicked Fingolfin's neck to the ground with all his strength, breaking it, life began to drain out of Fingolfin's eyes, but with one last desperate stroke he had managed to lacerate Morgoth's heel, leaving limp for the rest of his miserable days and so passes Fingolfin Ñolofinwë of House of Finwë, High King of the Ñoldor and King of Hithlum._

 _Morgoth laughed, but was stopped as he kneeled in pain from his wounds. He was about to pick up the fallen king, however a huge eagle swept down and slashed Morgoth's face, leaving him scarred for the rest of his life. A figure jumped off the back of the eagle and raised his right hand then all the sudden, Morgoth, flew back and went straight to his fortress, creating more destruction along the way as the force of that attack destroyed the Gates of Angband and was closed._

 _The man looked down to the body of Fingolfin and sighed._

 _"Thorondor, would you carry his body and be given a kingly burial?" The man said, sorrow can be traced on his voice walking towards the body of Fingolfin, and picked up his sword and removing its sheath from Fingolfin's waist._

 _The great eagle from earlier landed near the man and nodded. This eagle is no mere great eagle. This is Thorondor, the King of the Eagles, greatest of all eagles as his wingspan is 30 fathoms, he was sent by the King of the Valar, Manw_ _ë to watch over the Noldor when they arrived in Beleriand years ago._

 _"It would be the only thing I can do for him, Milord Naruto." The man, who was Naruto nodded as a tear fell from his eyes but he sensed something._

 _"You should go now, I sensed his horse nearby, I'll be with you later, bring him atop the highest mountain in the Echoriath while I will call his sons in Gondolin. Go!" He brandished Fingolfin's sword after he cleaned it of Morgoth's blood with a cloth that seemingly came out of nowhere._

 _"Ringil. I shall wield you with as you will be the only remembrance I will have of my best friend…" Fingolfin's sword, Ringil is an Elvish make and it will glow blue when Orcs and Goblins are nearby. When it hit an enemy, they will feel the coldness of the blade, at night, it glittered like ice in the light of the stars. This blade a great effect on Morgoth, seeing that this blade wounded him seven times and made him limp for the rest of his days._

 _Ringil is a one-and-a-half-handed sword, forged for Fingolfin, it had a golden scabbard with different elvish patterns on it and jeweled hilt, there are also small patterns etched on it and runes written on the blade while it's color is white and gold. The runes are written in Sindarin and it says: "Fingolfin Aran Ñoldorin, Tortha gar a matha Ringil, Vegil Glamdring gud daelo. Gurth an Glamhoth" which is roughly translated into the Common Tongue as: "Fingolfin, King of the Noldor, wields, has, and holds the sword Ringil. Foe of Morgoth's realm. Death to the Orcs"._

 _Naruto walked towards Fingolfin's steed and he saw the white horse with silver saddle unharmed, he knew this horse witnessed the battle between Morgoth and Fingolfin, it must have hurt to see its master died._

 _"Rochallor, come with me. You and this sword are the only thing that will remind me that I had a best friend named Fingolfin." The horse, named Rochallor went towards Naruto slowly and it lets him patted its head._

 _"Will you bear me, just like you did with the King?" The horse nodded and Naruto smiled slightly and mounted the King's steed and rode fast as the wind towards the direction of Gondolin, but after a few kilometers, they vanished in the air as Naruto used a jutsu to teleport them in the Encircling Mountains._

= **Flashback end: Back with Naruto** =

 _ **"Fond memories… eh Naruto…"**_

"Yeah, you know me Kaguya, my dear. I have never forgotten any of those who have passed away in that age and all of them dear to me."

 _ **"Yes… I know. But before I forgot, where did you hide Glamdring, Orcrist and that little dagger again?"**_ Kaguya asked him as he raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm… I hid them in the caves in the Ettenmoors, near the Misty Mountains, they will not be found there by any man since they were hidden by a huge rock, unless a troll would destroy the stone covering the weapons."

 _ **"Right… -"**_ She was about to reply, but someone has spoken to Naruto.

"I thought you went ahead Milord?" A male voice was heard from behind.

"No, Gil-galad, I just went to get Rochallor, did you think I would leave that horse here?" He raised his eyebrows to the King who had the decency to rub the back of his head.

"Hehehe… not really, since that horse always wanted to be with you. What on earth did you even do to make that horse react to you?" The Elven-king asked.

"Nothing really, Rochallor had been like that since I'm the only one he has left ever since Fingolfin, his last rider died in battle." Gil-galad grimaced, he knew of whom Naruto speaks, the First Dark Lord. Morgoth.

"It was a sad day, for both the Elves and Orcs, they didn't even created a song for it because the sorrow is too great and still remember the face of his sons when Thorondor brought his body to Gondolin. You were only a young elf boy back then…" Naruto sighed as he looks at the gray sky while Gil-galad listened.

"A storm is coming, go and I will meet your armies at Imladris. _Boe I'waen, Galu_ (Sindarin: I must go, good luck)." Naruto mounted his steed and rode away towards the gates of Amon Sûl down the hill to Imladris.

" _Namárië_ _, Melda heru!_ (Quenya: Farewell, beloved lord!)" Gil-galad walk back towards their armies and went to prepare what he needs to do before marching to Rivendell.

"Until our next meeting…" He muttered as he approached Elendil.

Back to Naruto…

"Noro lim, Rochallor, Noro lim!" Naruto shouted as they went pass the Gates of Amon Sûl towards the east to Rivendell as the guards at the gate bowed at him.

As soon as he left the fortress, he used the Great East Road straight to Rivendell, but the distance from Amon Sûl and the Hidden Valley would be 12 days if he is on foot, and if the weather is forgiving. However, Rochallor is one of the fastest steeds in Middle-earth so, it would only take a 6 to 7 day ride to the Hidden Valley.

 **A/N: Well, here's my go a Lord of the Rings/ Naruto crossover, I hope you like it. A bit short since I'm really busy with the Block Exams here in my school is tomorrow and I still need to finish off the new chapter in my High School DxD and Naruto Crossover.**

 **Harem** =

 **A/N: I have a few people in my mind, but Kaguya is a definite yes.**

 **A/N: I'm currently looking for ideas in my coming Naruto and The Witcher Series crossover, I wonder if I should make Geralt a female. What do you think? PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2: To Imladris we come

A Naruto and the Middle-earth Saga (The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings) Crossover

 **Disclaimer: All in my short life, I've never own very expensive things except for my life and my family. So there is no way in heaven and hell I own Tolkien's Legendarium or Kishimoto's work. These titles belong to their respective creators.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the grammatical errors.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language**

 **Tags:** **Godlike/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Small Harem**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Bookverse/Movieverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Maelstrom**

 **"Jutsus/Spells** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Thinking"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking"_

 _"Sauron is nothing like his master, he's a conniving bastard and a trickster, however, his strength is like comparing an eagle to a snake helpless in the ground as the eagle swoop in."_

 _-Uzumaki Naruto_

 **Act 1 - A Help Comes**

 **Chapter 2: To Imladris we come**

 _ **Previously from the Legend of the Maelstrom: The Eternal Sage of Arda**_

 _"A storm is coming, go and I will meet your armies at Imladris. Boe I'waen, Galu." Naruto mounted his steed and rode away towards the gates of_ _Amon Sûl_ _down the hill to Imladris._

 _"_ _Namárië_ _, Melda heru! Gil-galad walk back towards their armies and went to prepare what he needs to do before marching to Rivendell._

 _"Until our next meeting…" He muttered as he approached Elendil._

 _"Noro lim, Rochallor, Noro lim!" Naruto shouted as they went pass the Gates of_ _Amon Sûl_ _towards the east to Rivendell as the guards at the gate bowed at him._

 _As soon as he left the fortress, he used the Great East Road straight to Rivendell, but the distance from Amon Sûl and the Hidden Valley would be 12 days if he is on foot, and if the weather is forgiving. However, Rochallor is one of the fastest steeds in Middle-earth so, it would only take a 6 to 7-day ride to the Hidden Valley._

 **Story Start.**

It has been nearly 2 weeks when Naruto left Amon Sul, now, he staying in Rivendell, talking and feasting with the Elves as they continued to go on with their lives, but they are growing weary of the rising shadow from the East which is why he went to Rivendell in the first place, seeing that he hasn't set foot in the place after it was built by Elrond after the fall of the Elven City of Eregion in the south. Most of the time, he is either in Lothlórien, in Greenwood or in Lindon. He rarely went to Minas Anor or Minas Ithil, before it was destroyed one year ago; usually, when he goes to Gondor, he stays in Dol Amroth, at the coast, sometimes, he goes to Pelargir and Isengard in Calenardhon. If you are going to ask where does he spend the longest if he goes to the Kingdom of Men, in the Capital of Arnor: Annúminas, in the shores of Lake Evendim. But enough of that, let's go to the story.

"Elendil and Gil-galad's army is marching towards Imladris, in three days, they'll be here." Naruto stated as he looked towards the sinking sun over the valley from a porch.

"Lord Naruto, we cannot fit them all in the Hidden Valley, we must create a military camp near the ford in Bruinen. We cannot fit 475 000 Men and Elves inside. The largest capacity of Rivendell is only 50 000 people, as of now, we have 30 000 troops ready, that's doesn't even include the civilian elves and the rest of the troops who are off duty. We must do something." A man wearing a long elven noble robes with a circlet on his head answered.

"Elrond, I know that. Don't worry, I'll send them a message later this night." Naruto replied to his companion, whose name is Elrond Half-elven. Leader of the Elves residing in the refuge of Rivendell.

"But still-" "No, no. I won't have your say for this now, I already have something in my mind that will make things better when they arrive, so let me do what I need to do, and for that, I will need you and your people's help. Is that clear?" Elrond have no choice but to agree, you don't want to get on Naruto's bad side, especially if there is a war going on.

"Now, that we're settled, we need to prepare for their arrival, I'm sure they'll be expecting a grand welcome." Naruto began to walk away from the porch as he went towards the Grand Hall where Rivendell Elves have gathered according to Elrond's command.

"Good evening, Elves of Imladris. As you may have heard by now, the High Kings Gil-galad and Elendil have begun their plans to retaliate against Sauron and right now, their army is marching towards here, to Imladris. We, therefore must prepare for their arrival in three days' time, currently, we have a strong 30 000 troops ready for war, but against the Dark Lord, it is not enough, never enough. In the following days, we must all prepare for their arrival as they will not be able to fit inside the Hidden Valley, tonight we must begin securing the areas in the fords of Bruinen, we don't want to have any casualties before even the war begins. Now, I want my Generals to come with me in the Council Room, we need to talk." Multiple elves nodded as they left the hall, the rest stayed in their place.

"For the rest of you, await orders. Dismissed." Elrond dismissed the people of Rivendell as they went on their ways as they wait for the upcoming orders from the Lords of Rivendell. Naruto stood with the Master of the Hidden Valley as he waited for what is going to happen next.

"Let us go milord." Elrond led Naruto towards the back of the House of Elrond where the council room is located.

"You know what do then?" Naruto said as they walk through the halls of the building.

"Yes milord, however, are you sure this is wise? To take up arms against Sauron at this time?" Elrond asked, still unsure of the plans for the upcoming war. Naruto just smirked at him.

"Don't worry, you and I have seen and fought many battles in the past centuries, we have seen far too many winters to be afraid." Naruto answered as they arrived the council chamber, they saw the elf-lords of Rivendell sitting the chairs around the stone table.

"Good evening, as you may have heard, the High Kings of the Dúnedain and of the Ñoldor have begun marching towards here, now we need to scout the areas of Bruinen. Now, any questions?" Elrond asked as the elf-lords with Naruto remained silent, until one of the elves spoke, he was tall and straight, shining golden hair, he is fair and looked young, but he is also has the aura of fearlessness and joy and his blue eyes were bright and speaking of speaking of wisdom through age.

"We are ready to scout the area but, how many are the soldiers of Arnor and Lindon?" Elrond was about to answer him but Naruto interrupted him.

"475 000 strong Elves and Men, I know what it is you want to say Glorfindel, I've known you for a long time when you were still Glorfindel of Gondolin, that's why we need Bruinen secured and everything must be ready here in the Hidden Valley, the forges, the stables, everything." Naruto said to the man, now known as Glorfindel, the bearer of the Silver Armor and a former elf-lord of the lost kingdom of Gondolin.

"From what the scouts reported, some areas in Bruinen is occupied by Orcs and Goblins. If securing all of Bruinen is needed, then we must act now in the cover of the night." Another elf stated, he has a shining black hair and green eyes.

"I agree with Erestor; we must take action now if we are in haste." An elf with a brown hair and black eyes voiced his opinion.

"Yes Lindir, so are there any more problems? Well then, Erestor, Lindir, get your men armed and clear out the area around Bruinen, Glorfindel, stay here. Dismissed." The two elves that Elrond mentioned left the place while Naruto, Elrond and Glorfindel remained.

"Now, we wait." Naruto muttered as he glances in the shining moon and stars, there was silence as he thought about the upcoming days.

 _"Kaguya, you sleeping?"_ Naruto called to the Rabbit Goddess, who was his nemesis a very long time ago, it was when the old world was broken and before Arda was even formed. Those were the darkest days of the world has ever faced.

 _ **"No, I'm just wondering about Nienna, you know, she's always mournful."**_ Kaguya replied to his mind as Naruto remembered of whom she speaks. Nienna, the Lady of Mercy, of Pity and Mourning, one of the Exalted Ones or the Aratar and a Vala.

 _"She is eternally concerned with the suffering of others, always in a state of deep grief. Staring out in the sea, weeping, that's why I always comforted her, ever since the first time I saw her in Aman, I knew she carries a very heavy burden. One day soon, I will make her happy."_ Naruto replied as Kaguya smiled at him benevolently.

 _ **"I am looking forward for that day, you made her smile already, but now, you must do what you need to help the people of Middle-earth against their opposition."**_ She stated as Naruto agreed with her, because he knew that whatever happens, he is still the same man from the ages past.

 _"Yeah, but what I can only say is that this may be the last days of the Second Age. The dawn of a new age is coming."_

 _ **"I agree, but I don't think that if Sauron would be defeated, it would be the end of all things."**_ Kaguya replied, making Naruto wonder about it; it would seem that she too knows far many things like he does, about this world of course.

 _"I wonder_ … _"_ With that, she remained quiet as Naruto continued to look at the stars and the moon, feeling the sorrow of the world, left by Morgoth before he was chained and thrown through the Doors of Night to the Void. Of all the Valar, Nienna was the one who was most affected by the marring of Arda by Morgoth, whom is known as Melkor at the time, however, as much as she is concerned with mourning and pitying the suffering, she is not bound to endless grief, there was also hope and endurance, this what Naruto saw in her when he first appeared in the Timeless Halls where Eru Illuvatar lives at the time when he summoned the Valar in his halls a very long time ago.

 _"I already did many things, I changed the history of Beleriand, you remember? When some events in past did not happen as the lore books says, but, I think the interferences that I made was for the best. After all, I never wanted to see such a fair being to suffer from grief and sorrow because of the treachery and deception of a dragon, which no mortal should ever suffer with the only thing left is to commit suicide."_ He thought to himself, while Kaguya remembered what he is talking about.

 _ **"Ah yes, the sad tale of the Children of**_ _ **Húrin. Before I forgot, where is the Dragon Helm of Dor-lómin?"**_ Kaguya asked Naruto who became silent for a few minutes.

 _"I have it; I will wear it soon, when the march to Mordor begins."_ His tone meant that was the end of their conversation because the supper bell of Imladris was rung, which means supper is being served.

 **= Time skip: Three days later - The Arrival of the Elves and Men from Amon Sûl to the Ford of Bruinen**=

Multiple horns were sounded on the other side of Bruinen, it was a combination of Elves and Men. The horn of Elves was sounded on high key while the Men sounded theirs on low to medium key. From the side of Imladris, the leaders of the army, which basically Gil-galad, Elendil and their generals, saw Naruto standing outside the entrance to the hidden valley, but they can't see the entrance, seeing that it is THE Hidden Valley.

"Welcome! I was waiting here for an hour, what took you so long?" Naruto greeted them with some form of enthusiasm, Gil-galad and Elendil bowed slightly before the two High Kings crossed the river with their horses.

"Greetings milord, we just faced some small delays on the Great East Road, but everything is fine now. Where is Master Elrond?" The Ñoldorin King spoke to Naruto as they dismounted from their horses.

"He is inside the Valley, preparing things for your arrival, and by the way, you must prepare the camp here in the Ford and as you might have seen, the area has been secured by the Scouts of Rivendell. You two, follow me." The two kings lead their horses towards the hidden entrance as they followed Naruto, leaving their Generals on the other side of Loudwater (Bruinen) on their devices.

"Well, do we just wait here?" A man wearing a royal Arnorian Armor asked an Elf-lord beside him. The elf remained silent and just gracefully shrugged his shoulders. The man looked towards back to the two kings who vanished with Naruto.

"Damn, leaving us here." He just muttered to himself before facing the joint army of the High Elves and of Arnor.

"Establish a camp here! While we wait for their return."

With Naruto, Elendil and Gil-galad...

The three entered the valley and the two kings saw the beauty of it. Especially for Elendil for he has never set foot on the place, Gil-galad have been here before, but it did not stop his amazement to the place. It was a masterpiece that cannot be achieve on these darker days. The refuge of Rivendell was built years ago after the sack of Eregion and the hiding of the Three Elven Rings by Elrond and his folk. Unto this day, it has never been sieged by any enemy for they are always defeated by the magic that protects the place, courtesy of Elrond and Naruto whom created the magical protection of the place.

They walked in the path that is carved on the cliff side towards the House of Elrond himself. It was a very beautiful place, full music, light and learning. The two kings saw elves walking around to and fro in Rivendell, guards, were stationed, people preparing things, all in all, the place is very busy and they knew it.

"Let us go, they are expecting the two of you." Naruto told them and they began to tread faster towards the refuge where Elrond is waiting for their arrival. It was not until a several minutes when they crossed the narrow bridge that leads to the archway entrance of the House of Elrond. The Elven Guards saluted them and they went upwards the hill where Elrond and his officers wait for them. When they arrived near the doors of the Grand Chamber, they were welcomed by Elrond in his robes with his generals, they bowed to the two kings as a gesture and the two replied with the same gesture.

"Welcome to Rivendell, my lords." Elrond greeted the two kings while Naruto walked away from them towards the porch where he relaxed without thinking of anything. Just letting the wind blow to his face and his robes.

"Now, we have readied everything for the two of you. While I have sent people to set up the camp outside the valley. I hope it would be fine for them to stay there, seeing that this place will need space for the coming years." Elrond told the kings but they just said that it is fine, they too also knew that Rivendell is way too small for the number of soldiers that has camped on the other side of the ford.

"Don't worry about that Master Elrond, we have already talked about it earlier before we went here." Elendil answered him while Gil-galad just smiled at his former herald. Elrond sighed as Naruto walked away from the entrance towards the Grand Hall where some Elves walk around, to read or just to walk, or to simply think about nothing. He then turned to a corridor that leads to the training area, deciding to not follow him, Elrond just stayed and talked with the two kings.

"Is there something wrong, Master Elrond?" Elendil noticed the Lord of Rivendell's behaviour at the moment, Gil-galad noticed it too but did not comment on it. Elrond merely shook his head and said nothing but assurance that everything is fine.

During these past few days, Naruto is being quite odd, he has no idea why and have no intention of finding out, considering all will be revealed in due time. But he believes that it will pass considering it is Naruto here that we are talking about. There is no problem that lasts long if Naruto is included, he can deal with it himself and knows how exactly how to do it.

With Naruto…

 _"Here comes war… again. I had fair share of war in the past ages and now, seriously, I'm tired of this shit."_ He thought to himself but he is never alone at this, she is always with him, anywhere, anytime.

 _ **"Remember, you are not alone dear, I'm here with you. Nienna is with you, she understands your pain more than me, or anyone else. Everyone that survived the past ages had enough of war, so they joined you, those thousands of elves you have hiding in the White Mountains will not go to war, as you have told them, they see you as their only leader, not Gil-galad, not anyone. But as a promise, you need to help the free peoples of Middle-earth, your old student gave you everything you need as an apology and payment, use it wisely."**_ Kaguya replied to him as he sat on a bench in the balcony.

 _"I know… oh well, it's not like I have better things to do, well except having fun… you want to have some loving tonight?"_

 _ **"Do I really need to answer that?"**_

 _"Not really, but… forget it. We'll forget everything and have some fun under the moon. Tomorrow, we prepare for war."_

 **= Time skip: the following day**=

"We have talked about a lot thing already. Why not talk about the forging of extra weapons and armor for the ill-equipped soldiers, we need every supplies, they all count on this. You know this, especially you, Glorfindel. When the original you lived in the days of Morgoth, curse his name, you know every essential in war, every option must be considered, or you'll end up like… those seven idiots in the First Age." Of course, Gil-galad, Elrond and Glorfindel knew who he was talking about, the rest… hmm, they're too young to know about those things and they're best forgotten.

"I know, and yes, that's a good idea. Why not begin forging new weapons and armors, clearly we have time, a good time, from what your spies have told us, Sauron has no plan of doing anything for five years except for recovering his strength. And within two years, we have enough time to mass more allies, and in three years, we can spend training more soldiers and forging weapons here, might as well give Imladris a new name: The Great Forge, it has a nice right into it isn't?" The Elf-lord Glorfindel said to the others in the council in Rivendell.

"Forget about that new name for now, so, from what we have talked about, our agendas for the next two years is to prepare supplies and supply lines along the way towards Gondor? Elendil, Isildur, Anarion?" Naruto looked towards the three Numenoreans who nodded to him.

"Yes, milord. We plan to establish multiple supply lines through Isengard to the Plains of Calenardhon to Minas Anor, and Osgiliath then towards the gates of Mordor where we would certainly make a camp." Anarion answered him, but Gil-galad interjected.

"Why not add a supply line from Lindon to Annúminas then to Imladris, then Imladris above the Misty Mountains to the Realms of the Lothlorien and Greenwood which would connect to the supply lines in Calenardhon." The Elf-king said to them. They looked towards each other and nodded in agreement.

"Gil-galad, you have forgotten the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm, we also need the Dwarves in this. Why not a supply line from Lindon to Annúminas then to Fornost then to Amon Sul and lastly, here in Imladris. From here, we go above the Misty Mountains, recruit the dwarves under Durin IV then south via Anduin to Lothlorien and Greenwood, we need Amdir and Oropher here. Then to the lines in outside the Fangorn and as you have told us earlier, Sauron attacked the forest and the Gondorians are waiting in the area. Which would connect to Calenardhon to Minas Anor, but we still have Isengard, why not make two supply lines from Imladris. One would be the ones I mentioned earlier and the other is directly south through Eregion then to the Doors of Khazad-dûm then to Isengard at Fords of Isen? Then from Isengard to Gondor."

"That's actually a good idea. Ok, that is final about the supply lines; we shall do what you said Lord Naruto and so that we could plan more things for the upcoming battles, which I believe is in five years from now? Is that right?" Elendil said while the others agreed, they have five years to do many things.

"Well, while we are preparing for that, we also have to talk about the training that our men and women would do." Glorfindel gave his own idea as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but we still have more plans to do. What are we waiting for?"

 **A/N: And voila, here's my next chapter of the Legend of the Maelstrom: The Eternal Sage of Arda. I'm sorry for the long wait, considering I have many things to do. My God, tomorrow is the start of my very last year in school. Year 12, here we come.**

 **I don't know why I'm listening to Mozart's Requiem Mass in D minor while typing this chapter. But damn, I love that music piece.**

= **Harem** =

 **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki**

 **Nienna, the Compassionate, the Lady of Pity and Mourning and the Lady of Mercy (Teacher of Olórin (Gandalf)). An Ainu, one of the Aratar and a Vala.**

 **Andriel, the Elven Loremaster (The Lord of the Rings: War in the North)**

 **Tauriel? Anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3: The March to Mordor

Thursday, 5 January 2017

11:50 PM

A Naruto and the Middle-earth Saga (The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings) Crossover

 **Disclaimer: All in my short life, I've never owned very expensive things except for my life and my family. So, there is no way in heaven and hell I own Tolkien's Legendarium or Kishimoto's work. These titles belong to their respective creators.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Fantasy**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language**

 **Tags:** **Godlike/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Small Harem**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Bookverse/Movieverse**

 **Series: The Legend of the Maelstrom**

 **"Jutsus/Spells** / **Time change** / **Place change** **,"**

 **"Otherworldly Beings Talking,"**

 _ **"Otherworldly Beings Thinking,"**_

 _'Flashback'_

"Normal Speaking,"

 _"Normal Thinking/Telepathy speaking,"_

 _"Elves, Men, and Dwarves. You represent the free peoples of Middle-earth, today, once again, you will ride to war. We all know that many will perish when the time comes, but make everything count."_

 _-Uzumaki Naruto_

 **Act 2 - The War of the Last Alliance**

 **Chapter 3: The March to Mordor**

 **Story Start.**

It was five years ago, when the Elves and Men gathered in Imladris in preparation for their assault against Sauron. Reports have come from Calenardhon that Fangorn has been attacked and the so-called Ent-wives went missing from Rhovanion. Naruto had begun rallying the joined armies of Men and Elves as they prepare to march to Khazad-dûm, to get the help of the Longbeard Dwarves under Durin IV. Later that day, the largest host of Men and Elves since the War of the Wrath marched out of Imladris, alongside the two Kings and their generals, over the High Pass in the Hithaeglir, then south to the East Gate of Khazad-dûm. Naruto in the fore, flanked by Gil-galad and Elendil, led the armies through the Hidden Valley to Bruinen and northwards to the High Pass. Twenty-five thousand men in the armies are on horseback, including the two kings, the princes, the generals, and Naruto, who is atop Rochallor, the ancient steed of Fingolfin.

Days passed and the largest host of light since the War of Wrath has begun to cross the High Pass over the Misty Mountains as they also established the supply lines needed to support the armies, and another several days have passed as the armies marched south by the Anduin to the gates of Khazad-dûm and met up with the host of Dwarves under Durin IV.

When the armies of men and elves arrived at the eastern entrance of Khazad-dûm, they were greeted by the Dwarven King himself, Durin IV of the Longbeard Dwarves, the fourth Dwarf King to be named Durin. He is a very strong dwarf, he thinks about his people's safety first before anything, however, Sauron's threat of domination didn't give him any choice as he was forced to open the doors of Khazad-dûm to fight against Sauron or be destroyed when the Dark Lord comes knocking at his front door.

"In two days, we can march out of Khazad-dûm to meet up with Oropher's Greenwood elves and Amdir's elves from Lothlórien. And with that two days, we need to be ready to march down towards Mordor, is that good for you Durin?" Naruto asked the Dwarven king who nodded as the Council of Khazad-dûm gathered inside the Great Hall of Dwarrowdelf where they leaders of the Alliance gathered to prepare for the Dwarves' integration to the upcoming battle against Sauron.

"Aye, it's perfectly fine, we've always been ready for things like this, and it's not like we have a choice anyway, this day was bound to come, whether we Dwarves like it or not." The dwarf-king answered as his council nodded in agreement.

"Well, I believe it's time to prepare for the long march, let us begin," Gil-galad said as everyone agreed and went on their own ways to prepare for the march to Mordor. Naruto, however, remained in his chair, alone in his thoughts.

 _ **"What are you thinking now?"**_

 _"Just wondering about the losses that we will have after all of this is over."_

 _ **"Don't think about it, we know the losses will be very heavy, but we have no choice, so think like you always do - how to save many people as much as possible, and leave it at that. You are a very powerful being Naruto, you know it, and you know what to do."**_ Kaguya ended as she then went on to sleep as Naruto stood from his chair to go with the dwarves to help them prepare for the battle they will fight before the gates of Mordor.

 **= Three days later: Caras Galadhon - Lothlórien**=

Three days has passed, and another council was called, this time, at the Realm of Lothlórien, the realm of the Silvan Elves or wood elves in the common tongue. They are led by Amdir of Lothlorien and Oropher of Greenwood, they are the elves that excel in stealth and as such, they are ill-equipped for open field battles, which is a huge disadvantage for them because that would be the only they could destroy the millions of soldiers, from orcs, to different kinds of beasts, to the men of the east and other machinations of evil that is commanded by Sauron and his 9 generals, it would be very disastrous to the wood elves, and the Supreme Leader of the Alliance, Naruto, knew it.

"How many times do I must tell you, the Silvan Elves needs arms and weapons like the Noldor does." Gil-galad, the High-King of the Noldor argued.

"With all due respect your highness, we don't. We elves of Rhovanion have our own pride and we are proud to use what we have and that is final." An elf wearing royal robes colored in green answered the high-elf king who sighed.

"Amdir, we've known each other for a very long time, we both know this is needed before we even march to Mordor, please, understand. What about you Oropher, what do you say?" Gil-galad turned to the other king of the Silvan Elves, Oropher of Greenwood the Great.

"I feel the same as Amdir and as such, we will be part of this alliance of yours, but on our own terms," Oropher answered, before standing up with Amdir and left to prepare their forces, and Gil-galad knew that he won't be getting a better answer than that as these Silvan Elves are not overly fond of Dwarves and of the Noldor due to the events that shaped the current world a very long time ago. But, for the high-king, it is better than nothing, and as such, Naruto primarily kept quiet during the council as he knew the two Silvan kings are as stubborn as Dwarves and there are no changing of their minds unless something happens.

"Let them do what they want Gil-galad, they know what they're doing," Naruto said to his old friend who sighed while Elendil and Durin IV looked at each other before looking at Naruto.

"You're not stopping them?" The High-king of Gondor and Arnor asked his friend and mentor who shrugged his shoulders.

"No, they're too prideful for their own good, and no words will change them, action will, and we'll see its result with this war. I just don't want this war to end like the war against the first Dark Lord. A pyrrhic victory at its best." Naruto sighed as he looked to Gil-galad who nodded in agreement with a sad look on his face, he fought in that terrible war after all.

"Care to explain, milord?" Durin IV asked the Supreme Leader who nodded.

"Where to start? Hmm… it was the largest war at the end of the First Age and largest to have been fought on this continent, it was so violent that it changed the face of Middle-earth, you see, Middle-earth isn't what it was during the days when Beleriand still existed, and when that war ended, the lands west of the Blue Mountains was destroyed and sunk under the Great Sea. Most of the Edain, Elves, and Dwarves that fought in that war were destroyed by the dragons of Morgoth, along with many Maiar and Eagles, on the bright side, the armies of the enemy were in near annihilation, most of them fled and hid in the darkest places of Middle-earth, and that led to this predicament of ours - Sauron trying to finish what his master started. And that's that, the War of Wrath, the war that shaped the future."

= **Later that night** =

 _ **"They are getting weary, and the fighting hasn't even started yet."**_

 _"I know, the same thing happened during the Wars of Beleriand, especially during the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, they weren't ready enough, and they were outnumbered as their plans were known to Morgoth because of that spy of his. But, enough of that, all we need to do is to show that we are more powerful than those that belong in the abyss."_

 _ **"You know that you could end this war by your own, right?"**_

 _"Yeah, but what is the use of that if no one stands behind you to support, barring you of course."_

 _ **"I see your point, the people need someone they can look up to, and you can fill that gap just like what you did all those years ago when you were still a young shinobi of Konoha."**_ The Rabbit Goddess said to her husband who smiled a bit at her words.

 _"I'll try, thanks for the nice words, and good night my dear."_

 _ **"Good night Naruto-kun."**_ Kaguya went to sleep in the deepest part of Naruto's mind while the man himself stood up and walk out of his tent.

 **= Five days later: Outside of Lothlorien, South of the River Celebrant**=

Everyone is ready to march south, to Gondor, then to Mordor. The leaders of the alliance are wearing their battle armors, and they are in complete attendance, except for one - the Supreme Leader, namely Naruto, and they are wondering where he is as they saw him last night, preparing for the long march ahead. But they knew not to wonder about the things Naruto do because everything he does has their own reasons and they just let him do what he wants. Soon, they saw him walking out of the forest, in his full battle regalia with his sword sheathed on his left side with one difference, he is wearing the Dragon-helm of Dor-lómin, the helm that Turin wore during the days of the First Age. Forge by the Dwarf-smith Telchar of Nogrod and everyone was awed by the helm adorned by gold on the background of gray steel, and atop the helm bore the sculpture of the dragon, Glaurung the Deceiver.

 _"It was nice talking to her, don't you think?"_

 _ **"Well, she's a nice woman who likes to keeps everything to herself, aside from the fact that she doesn't like the people that live in Lorien, she knows you from her dreams, must be one of those skills of a few chosen elves."**_

 _"Yeah, and besides, she could use a great company, but, Nimrodel will decide for that, she knows herself better than anyone, besides, we have a war to fight and our friends are waiting for us."_

"Are we ready? Gil-galad, Elendil, Durin?" Naruto asked the three of the leaders of the alliance as he walks towards them.

"Yes milord, we are good to proceed, and we are merely waiting for your arrival," Elendil answered the blond while the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, forgive me, I just had to do something inside the forest, anyways, shall we?" Naruto said as he mounted the ancient steed of Fingolfin - Rochallor.

"After you," Gil-galad said as he also mounted his horse, the other leaders of the alliance soon followed as Naruto then faced the largest host Middle-earth has seen for a very long time.

"Elves, Men, and Dwarves. You are here today to represent the free peoples of Middle-earth, today, you will ride to war. Against the dark lord who threatens your freedom, remember that today will be the start of a new era, and we shall make sure that everything we do counts! Let's not keep the Dark Lord waiting! March now to Mordor! For your future! For Middle-earth!"

 **A/N: DONE! Sorry if it's too short, but I feel that this is the best part where I should end this chapter. And sorry for the wait.**

= **Pairings** =

 **Kaguya Ōtsutsuk** **i**

 **Nienna the Lady of Pity and Mourning and the Lady of Mercy (Teacher of Olórin (Gandalf)). An Ainu, one of the Aratar and a Vala.**

 **Andriel, the Elven Loremaster (The Lord of the Rings: War in the North)**

 **Tauriel? Anyone? Your thoughts, please.**

 **Nimrodel? Amroth's widow whose whereabouts were lost when Amroth died in the sea during the Third Age, no one knew if she died or what.**

 **A/N: NO Arwen, that's going to destroy the story as she is meant for Aragorn.**

 **Namárië.**


End file.
